Okay can be our Always
by naley12
Summary: Nathan and Haley reconnect together may years later after being set up on a blind date
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always

Nathan sat in Karen's Cafe feeling sorry for himself once again.

"Why the long face Scott?" Brooke questioned sitting down across from him.

"I'm feed up being single. I just want a girl that will see me for me," he answered honestly to her.

"Well you're in luck. I think I have the perfect girl," she replied with a smile

"Who?" He asked feeling a little happier.

"It's a surprise. Just be here nicely dress at seven tonight," she commented to him.

"Okay thanks. I really appreciate this," he spoke getting up.

"Don't thank me till after the date," she replied as he left.

"There you are Tigger," Haley spoke coming into the cafe a few minutes later.

"What's up tutor girl?" She asked her.

"Let go to trick tonight. I need a good night out," she commented to her.

"I'm actually busy tonight. I have a friend who was looking for a blind date?" She started to explain.

"I'm not getting involved in your match making," Haley commented to her.

"Please you won't be disappointed. I promise you'll get a good fuck out of it," she spoke smirking at her.

"Fine! He better be worth it or I'm blaming you," she spoke giving into her friend.

"Great be here at quarter past seven in that little red dress of yours," she commented to her.

"How will who I know who the guy is?" She asked her.

"He will be sitting at this exact table," she commented to her.

"Okay, well I better go get sorted out. Thanks Brooke," she spoke as she left again.

Later that afternoon Brooke called Nathan to give him all the details.

"Hey Brooke, so what's the plan?" He asked her.

"Okay so I got Karen to close the cafe just for you and your date," she commented to him.

"Brooke it doesn't need to be that serious," he commented to her.

"Trust me, it will be worth it," she explained to him.

"Okay, how will I know who the girl is?" He asked her.

"Oh she will meet you at the same table you were sitting at the morning," she explained to him.

"Thanks Brooke. I'll call you later when it's over," he spoke to her.

"Yeah that will probably be tomorrow," she spoke ending the call.

Nathan was starting to feel nervous after his call with Brooke. He hoped the girl was someone he would like and get on well with.

Haley had just got out of the shower when Brooke arrived at her place.

"Need some help tutor girl?" Brooke asked her.

"No I'm pretty much ready," she spoke smiling at her.

"Good because you look hot Haley," Brooke spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks. So what's this guy like?" Haley asked her curious.

"Well he is tall and likes sports," she replied to her.

"That's all you're going to tell me?" She asked her.

"Yes, now go or you will be late for your date," Brooke spoke walking out with her.

Nathan sat nervously in Karen's waiting for his date to arrive.

"Hello?" Haley spoke not really seeing anyone as she walked in.

"Hi," Nathan spoke standing up.

"Nathan?" Haley spoke a little shocked.

"Haley," he replied even more shocked.

"Tall and likes sports. Well if this isn't Brooke at her work," she spoke looking at him.

"Little red dress, you're telling me," he spoke trying not to stare at her breasts.

"I'm going to kill Brooke," she spoke searching for her phone.

"Wait! Brooke was the one to set this up for me. I just didn't know the girl she picked would be you," he explained to her.

"Oh so it's your fault. So I'm free to leave then?" She questioned to him.

"You can if you want. I think Karen made you mac n cheese and I know you won't want to miss that," he spoke lifting the covering off her plate.

"Fine, no funny business Scott," she spoke finally sitting down.

"Okay, thanks for staying," he spoke sitting down across from her.

After a little while of them eating, Nathan finally spoke again.

"You do look really nice tonight," he spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she spoke returning the smile.

"So how have you been?" He asked her being interested.

"I have been good just busy teaching at the high school. What about you? I have seen a few of your games," she confessed to him.

"Yeah been busy playing. It's nice to hear you have seen a few games. It nice to think we can still be friends after all this time," he commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke smirking softly at him.

Nathan was once again getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Want to get out of here with me?" She questioned nervously to him.

"Okay," he spoke smiling standing up.

The walked out of Karen's together and Nathan walked alongside her, when Haley slipped her hand into his.

"Is that okay?" He asked moving in closer to her.

"It's okay," she smiled up at him.

"Thanks for not leaving on me earlier tonight. I had a really good time catching up with you," he spoke looking at her.

"I didn't want to let myself believe it. I have definitely missed you Nathan," she confessed to him.

"I have missed you too," he replied just as honest to her.

"Will you take me home and make love to me?" She asked hoping he was on the same page as her.

"Okay! But let's go to mine instead. Less chance of Brooke finding us there tonight" He smirked as Haley caught the double meaning in his word.

"Good idea. I guess okay is our always," she whispered to him.

"Okay," he whispered back before capturing her lips with his own before heading back to his place where they could finally reconnect with each other without anyone watching or saying anything to them.

This idea just came to me and this is my first one shot. So any feedback would be great when your writing a review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch2

Haley rolled over in bed to be meet with a cold pillow. She quickly sat up in bed looking around seeing her dress and underwear spreading on the bedroom floor.

"Morning beautiful," Nathan spoke bringing out of her thoughts.

"Hi," she spoke softly smiling at him.

"You thought I left you here to do the walk of shame," Nathan spoke smirking at her.

"Mmm yeah," she answered a little nervous.

"After last night. That definitely wasn't going to happen," he spoke getting back into bed beside her.

"Yeah last night was perfect," she spoke looking at him.

"Do you think we rushed into it? Asked nervously

"Are you regretting it?" She asked starting to worry.

"Oh shit no. Sorry! I just mean maybe we should have talked more. The sex was definitely worth it," he spoke reassuring her.

"Okay," she spoke smirking at him.

"Okay," he echoed her words leaning in to capture her lips.

"Nathan I really should go home and change," she whispered to him.

"How? I have no clothes here," she commented to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he replied to her smirking.

"I don't understand," she commented to him.

"Are you still the same size you were in college?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she answered confused.

"I'll be right back," he spoke getting something from the closet.

"Nathan what's in the box?" She asked him.

"All your stuff," he replied smiling at her.

"You kept my stuff?" She asked in surprise

"Of course," he spoke giving her clean underwear and clothes.

"Thank you," she spoke smiling at him.

"Your welcome," he smiled at her.

"Come join me in the shower?" She smirked at him.

"Okay," he whispered leading her into the bathroom.

"God, you were naughty in there," he whispered in her ear.

"But you liked it," she whispered back.

"I more than liked it," he spoke smiling at her.

"Nathan I need to ask you a serious question," she spoke once she was dressed.

"Anything," he replied to her.

"Are we just having fun? Last night before I knew my date was you. I was just looking for fun and not I'm not sure," she commented to him.

"Honestly I wanted a girl I could spend my life with forever. I definitely see that happening with you," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay," she smirked smiling up at him.

"Let's just keep it between us for a little while," he suggested to her.

"Yeah that's a good idea," she agreed with him.

"I really should go. Brooke I'm sure is looking for me," she commented to him.

"Stay, it's still early," he suggested to her.

"Fine, you get dressed and I'll should on breakfast," she commented to him.

"Should it not be me making you breakfast?" He asked her.

"Yeah but we both know you can't cook," she commented to him

"Fine! I'll be in once I'm dressed," he spoke she headed to the kitchen.

Just ask she started cooking, her phone started ringing.

"Hi Brooke," she spoke answering her phone.

"Where are you?" She asked her

"At Nathan's," she replied to her.

"Yay! Please tell me you had sex," she commented to her.

"No we didn't have sex Brooke," she spoke seeing Nathan come into the kitchen

"What why not?" She questioned to her.

"We just didn't," she spoke smirking at Nathan.

Where did you sleep?" Brooke asked her.

"In his bed," she replied to her.

"Right and you didn't have sex. I don't believe you," she commented to her.

"Well we didn't. Look I have to go Brooke," she commented to her.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over," she spoke before ending the call.

"Hales," Nathan spoke softly.

"Yeah?" She spoke as she finished cooking.

"Why did you lie?" He asked her.

"If we tell Brooke everyone will know in no time. I'm sure you don't need it coming up in magazines?" She explained to her.

"True! Thanks for looking at for me," he spoke taking the food from her.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"Well I have basketball soon. After we could hang out here if that's okay," he suggested to her.

"It's definitely okay with me," she spoke smiling at her.

"It can be are new normal," he joked with her.

"Okay," she spoke smirking at him. Feeling happy that had actually had a chance to talk with each other.

 **I know this was meant to be a one shot but I had a few readers asking for more. So I will carry my best not to get carried away. I know I still need to update my other story as well. I ask can everyone who is reading please review for me**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch3

After spending the whole of the previous day at Nathan's. She was finally getting back to her own place.

"Haley bob, you in here?" Lydia called coming into her daughter's house.

"In the kitchen mom," she called out to her.

"So how's my girl?" She asked her.

"I'm good mom," she replied smiling.

"I would say by the look in your eyes and the smile on your face. That you're more than good," she commented to her.

"What's that's meant to mean?" Haley questioned to her.

"Well I haven't seen that smile in a long time," she commented to her.

"I'm happy mom," replied to her.

"It wouldn't happen to have something to do with the date you were on with Nathan?" She asked her.

"How do you know my date was with Nathan?" Haley asked her.

"I didn't. The last time you smiled like that, you were head over heels for him," she reminded her.

"Urgh fine! Yes I'm happy because of him. We are taking things slow. So please keep this to yourself," she asked her mom

"Of course! I just have one question," she questioned to her.

"What?" Haley asked her.

"Is the sex still as good?" She asked shocking her daughter.

"Way better," Haley replied knowing if he didn't give an answer her mom would keep asking.

"Well I'm glad you too are finally back together," she commented to her.

"Mom I told you it's not like that," she commented to her.

"Whatever says the daughter in Nathan's t shirt and track trousers," she commented before leaving.

Haley finally got her house in some sort of order and got some school work done. When she got a call from Nathan.

"Hi you," she spoke to him.

"Hi beautiful," he replied to her.

"What you up to?" She asked him.

"Just finished at the gym. I was hoping I could come of there and get comfortable with you," he suggested to her.

"Mmmm okay," she spoke really wanting and needing to see him again.

"See you in a few," he spoke before ending the call.

Haley quickly changed into her pj shorts and a tank top. She couldn't wait to have Nathan's hands on her again.

"Hey," she spoke softly as she opened the door to him.

"Hey yourself," he spoke coming in.

"How was the gym?" She asked him.

"Good, how was your day?" He asked her.

"Mmm good, mom was just here. She worked it out about us," she explained to him.

"That's okay, I like your mom," he spoke looking down at her.

"Thanks" She smiled at him.

"So you look sexy," he spoke grabbing her hips.

"Thanks," she whispered softly.

"Don't be nervous Hales," he whispered kissing her weak spot.

"I want you," he spoke in her ear.

"Okay," she groaned pulling him to her room since it was still early in the day.

"Mmm your tattoo is still such a turn on," he spoke as her stripped her of her tank top.

"Thanks," she smirked at him.

"Good your naughty," he choked out feeling her hand wrapped around him.

"Okay," she spoke smirking at him.

"I definitely can get used to this again," he spoke as she pushed his shirts and boxers off.

"I know the feeling," she smiled at him.

"Good," he spoke bringing her over to her bed.

"I want you okay?" She spoke hoping he would get the double meaning.

"Okay," he spoke letting her know he understood her.

First he went straight for her breasts as the nipples started to get harder under his touch.

"Please Nate! I need you," she cried out to him.

"Okay," he spoke thrusting into her. Loving her shouting out his name in pleasure.

"Fuck, I love you Haley James," he whispered to her.

"Okay," she groaned knowing he would get the double meaning as she thruster harder against her.

They both knew now they were so far gone with each other. It was definitely was going to be always for them.

 **There is ch3, please let me know what you think in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch4

"Haley James, open this door right now," Brooke shouted as she banged on the door.

"Hey Brooke," she spoke opening the door.

"Don't hi me," she spoke storming into her house.

"Whatever," she spoke making herself comfy

"So how come I have the pleasure of your company?" Haley questioned to her.

"Maybe because I have seen you since before your date with Nathan," she commented to her.

"That was very sneaky by the way," Haley commented to her.

"Shut up, you loved it. When I called the next day, you were still with him," she reminded her.

"Okay, so I'm a little thankful the date was with him," she confessed smile to her.

"Now spill! I want all the gossip. That crap you told me about not having sex was a lie," she commented to her.

"Okay yes that was a lie. Only because we didn't know if it was going to be a one night thing or not," she explained to her.

"And now? I'm guessing by the look of hickeys on your neck that things are going well," she spoke teasing her.

"Yeah the amount of make-up I have to use for work is awful. He just doesn't listen, when I tell him not to mark me," she commented to her.

"I'm guessing by that cheeky smile you like it though," she replied to her.

"Yeah," she smiled excited.

"How's the sex? I'm sure you too have fucked since college," she spoke to her.

"It's great. So much better than it was in college. You know I have been with that many guys since then," she explained to her.

"God one date and your already head over heels," Brooke spoke teasing her.

"I know! I feel like such a high school girl with a crush," Haley confessed to her.

"I knew it. How does he feel? Does he feel the same?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Well we only talked about it a little. He says he wants to be with me. We have just been keeping things low key. So you can't go around telling people," Haley explained to her.

"Fine your secret safe with me. So where is lover boy?" She asked her.

"He has been away with basketball. He should be home in the next few hours," she explained to her.

"Good thing I came over when I did. I wouldn't want to find you half naked," she spoke teasing her.

"I wouldn't be letting you in to start with," she replied to her.

"You just tell him not to break your heart this time. I don't want to pick up the pieces from another Naley break up," she commented to her.

"I'll let him know," she spoke smiling softly at her.

"Right I best be off. I'm sure lover. It will be here soon," she commented to her.

"Yeah he will. Thanks for coming by and sorry I have been in touch much," she spoke to her.

"It's okay. I know you're all crushed out on your guys. Just don't let him break your heart," she spoke hugging her before leaving.

There was a knock at the door when Haley was in the middle of looking for her car keys.

"Hey," Nathan spoke as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here? I was just on my way to come get you," she explained to him.

"Hood thing I got hear before you left then," he commented to her.

"Yes, come in," she spoke smiling at him.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out to lunch and talk," he suggested to her.

"Umm okay," she answered nervously to him.

He saw the worried look all over her face " I don't mine talk in a bad way Hales. It's more like catch up," he spoke reassuring her.

"You had me worried there for a minute," she commented to him.

"Sorry," he replied leaning in to kiss her.

"Mmm so where do you want to go for lunch?" She asked him.

"Karen's, if that's okay with you?" He asked her.

"That's perfect," she spoke as they headed that way. After a few days apart, she was happy to have him back.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. If you're reading please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch5

Karen's was pretty quiet when they arrived. Since they wanted their privacy, Haley suggested they go up to the roof.

"It's really nice up here," Nathan commented.

"Yeah I love it. I guess you could say this is my safe place," she confessed quietly.

"I remember in high school and college you brought me up here a few times," he reminded her.

"Well I guess sometimes never change," she smiled.

"Speaking of things never changing. I see you still have your love a mac n cheese?" He teased while taking a bite.

"Hey! Mac n cheese is food of the gods," she protested.

"Yeah if you're five," he smirked.

"Whatever! So what did you want to talk about?" She asked nervously.

"Well... When I was away I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, what were you thinking?" She asked nervously, shifting in her seat.

"I guess I just want to know about your life while we have been apart," Nathan said.

"Okay, well there isn't much to tell," she shifted under his gaze.

"We have four years to catch up on Hales. I'm sure you have a few stories to share," he spoke smiling at her.

"After college I came back here and moved in with Brooke until I got my job and got my own place. I guess you could say that was an experience in it's self living with her," she spoke with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah all the late night booty calls," Nathan teased a little.

"Well yeah! At least it was just mostly Lucas. So I didn't mind that so much," she replied smiling.

"Any booty calls for you? Did you ever ask him about me?" Nathan questioned, trying to hide the jealousy in this tone.

"None for me. I only had a few relationships and only one sexual. That didn't last because the sex wasn't as good as what I got when I was connected with you. As for Brooke, Yeah! All the time," she replied nervously.

"Well I did the same about you," he spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, over the last few days I have been asking myself the same question over and over again," she confessed to him.

"What question is that?" He asked curiously.

"Why did I let myself go through with the break up?" She spoke with a sudden tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey! You are not to blame for that Haley. I was the one who wanted to walk away for us," he reminded her.

"I know! Now I'm scared I'm going to have my heart broke again," she confessed.

"Hales, know what I realised being away from you this week?" He asked.

"What?" She asked rubbing her eyes

"You were the best thing I ever had. I know you did fight back because you wanted to let me live my dream."

"Yeah I did. I hope it was worth it. The last four years without you in my life have been so hard for me," she spoke looking him directly in the eyes.

"They were worth it in that you let me live the dream I always wanted. The thing I realised the most was that my dream of basketball didn't matter," he explained to her.

"What do you mean? I don't understand?," Haley questioned.

"None of it mattered because the dream I wanted most of all was to have you in my life everyday. That what I realised and I would be okay to have you in my life everyday," he spoke looking directly at her.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that," she spoke softly looking at him.

"It's the truth," he replied taking one of her hands in his.

"Okay," she smirked at him.

"And forever," he replied with a wide smirk. "So what have the last four years been like for you?" She asked him.

"Full of basketball and full of regret letting you go. My life wasn't complete without you," he confessed being honest with her.

"Yeah I know what you mean," she spoke smiling softly at him.

"I'm glad we are finding are way back to each other," he spoke, sharing the smile.

"I know! I feel like a giddy teenager with a crush. It's definitely a great feeling," Haley blushed.

"Yeah not sleeping next to you the last few nights. Definitely resulted in a lot of cold showers," he teased her.

"Nathan! If you're up for it we could go home and make up for lost time," she smiled seductively.

"Okay," he smirked letting her catch the double meaning in his words.

Now that they had talked, both Nathan and Haley were feeling happier about where they were with each other and how they felt.

 **So I got a bad review talking about how bad my grammar is. That all comes down to my disability, hope you all understand. A friend kindly helped me out with this chapter. I don't have a firm beta yet. So if you know anyone who would be willing to help send them my way. I want my stories to be good for you guys**.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch6

"Haley sweetheart, when am I getting to meet your boyfriend?" Lydia questioned to her daughter

"Mom you know him. We already dated for four years. You don't need to be introduced again."

"I'm just saying it polite for the boyfriend to meet the parents," she argued with her.

"Fine, if it makes you happy. I'll make plans with him for us to have dinner with you," she spoke giving into her mother.

"That's my girl," she smiled hugging her.

"Thanks."

"So I hear you're finally back with your girl," Lucas spoke teasing Nathan.

"Shut up Lucas," he spoke shifting nervously

"What's wrong man?" He asked noticing how uncomfortable he looked.

"Haley and I talked the other day. I'm just worried about messing things up again," he confessed.

"Trust me man. I see the change in you compared to the last four years. I know you won't want to go back to that. So I don't see you messing it up," he spoke reassuring him.

"Thanks, I really hope so,"

"Anyway you and Haley have grown up a lot since you were last together. I know if there is something wrong, you will talk and work it out this time?" He spoke reminding him.

"Thanks Lucas. I better go, I'm meeting Haley," he explained to him.

Haley made the short drive over to Nathan's from her parents' house. She was surprised she was there first.

"Hi," she smiled watching as he got out of his car.

"Sorry I wasn't here first. I stopped for these," he explained handing her a bunch of purple flowers.

"You remembered," she smiled taking them from him.

"Of course."  
Once they were inside Haley put the flowers in some water.

"So mom wants us to do the whole meet the parent's thing again," Haley spoke not meeting his intense gaze.

"That's okay with me. I like your mom and I want things to be done properly," he spoke lifting her face to meet his gaze.

"Okay," she smirked at him.

"Another thing Mr Scott. You need to find a different place to mark me," she spoke using her firm teacher voice.

"Why?" He asked feeling like a teenager being told off.

"I don't need 30 questions from my students about my personal life," she stated.

"There's me thinking you loved telling people you're dating your old College boyfriend," he teased wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No I need my students to focus in class," she commented to him.

"Mmm yeah," he whispered in her ear kissing the weak spot on her neck.

"Nathan!" she groaned trying to resist him.

"What we still have lost time to make up for," he commented smirking against her skin.

"Not tonight! I stopped my birth control to take my period," she explained to him.

"Way to kill the mood Hales," he spoke turning her around to look at him.

"Sorry, I do have something that might make you happy."

"What?" He asked watching her look in her bag.

"The key to my place," she spoke handing him the spare set, excited.

"Are you sure we are ready for that?" He asked nervously.

"Definitely!" She spoke with a wide smile.

"In that case. I guess this one is for you," he spoke handing her the spare key to his place.

"Okay," she smirked at him

"And forever," he joked leaning in to kiss her softly.

 **Everyone thank you so much for all the lovely reviews last chapter. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it so much. Thanks again to Jill for helping me out with the grammar in this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch7

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Haley spoke nervously pulling up to her parents house.

"Relax Hales. I told you I wanted to do things properly and besides, it's just dinner," he spoke with a reassuring smile.

Haley walked up the path with Nathan and opened the door, "here goes nothing."

"Haley bob, is that you?" Lydia called out to her daughter.

"Yeah," she spoke coming into the kitchen.

"Well Nathan Scott, it's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. James," he spoke nervously smiling at her then at Haley.

"Jeez! You can call me Lydia. You have known me long enough," she commented.

"What's for dinner?" Haley asked looking at all the food.

"Prime rib with mac n cheese."

"I guess some things really do never change," Nathan spoke excited, Lydia was making his favourite.

"I had to make something to make sure you would be sticking around," she spoke teasing him.

"Mom!"

"Relax Haley Bob. Nathan knows I'm just teasing," she spoke seeing the shocked look on her daughters face.

"Yeah Hales, it's fine. I'm well used to your mom's sense of humour," he spoke smiling at her.

"Can we eat yet?" She asked totally starving. Getting her period seemed to be making her more hungry than normal.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit at the table and I'll bring the food right in," she suggested to them.

"I'm glad your mom suggested we do this," he commented to Haley.

"yeah it all seems to be going fine so far."

"Hales, you have nothing to worry about. Relax and I really have missed your mom's cooking. So I'm glad I'm getting it again," he spoke smiling.

"Oh so it didn't matter how dinner was going to go. As long as you have mom's cooking," Haley questioned to him.

"Yep!"

"What are you two arguing about now!" Lydia spoke bringing in the food.

"Oh just talking about how much I have missed your food," Nathan explained as he piled up his plate.

"Glad to see you haven't changed," Lydia commented to him.

"Yeah, he's always eating," Haley joked shifting the food around on her plate.

"For someone who was starving. You haven't eaten very much," her mother pointed out.

"Sorry I was just nervous about dinner," she commented to her.

"You have nothing to worry about Haley. So Nathan how is the basketball going?" Lydia asked him.

"The team's doing great. I'm finding it hard to be away from Haley again," he confessed to her.

"Well Haley has a break coming up with school. Maybe she could travel with you to your next away game," Lydia suggested to them.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm not sure. I thought we were still keeping things private," she spoke softly shifting in her seat.

"Well you could get a late flight and no one would have to know," he suggested trying not to show how hurt he was feeling.

Haley could see the hurt in his eyes, " I guess you're right," she spoke giving him a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"Aww young love," Lydia gushed over the couple.

The rest of there dinner went fairly well. They sat and talked about the old times when Nathan and Haley were first dating.

"Hales, you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked once they were back at his.

"Yeah, just thinking about what mom said," she confessed to him.

"Look I would love for you to come to visit while I'm away. If you think it's still to soon I understand," he spoke knowing that was bothering her.

"I don't mean to sound like an awful girlfriend. I just don't want everyone to blow our relationship up."

"Even if people do see us together. We don't have to let it bother us. We are in love and it's our relationship. That's all we need to worry about," he spoke letting her know how he felt about the situation.

"Thank you for making me feel better. I will definitely think about coming with you," she smiling at him.

"Thanks," he spoke softly against her lips.

"Okay," she smirked softly.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch8

"Are you sure you can't get a flight out here?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I probably could but you need to focus and I don't want to be a distraction," she replied.

"You're a good distraction," he whispered softly.

Haley could feel her stomach turning with excitement from his words.

"Down boy, the weekend will fly in. You'll be home before you know it."

"Fine, i'll call you later after the game," he spoke to her.

"I love you," Haley spoke like it was normal now.

"Okay beautiful," he spoke with pure love and lust for her in his voice.

"What's up with you?" Brooke asked seeing the mix of emotions on Haley's face.

"I think I made the wrong decision staying here this weekend," she confessed

"Well lets book you a flight and get you out to your guy," she spoke encouraging her.

"No, I need to be strong and stay here," she replied trying to convince herself

"Hey! You're allowed to miss him and be in love," Brooke reassured her.

"I have never felt like this when it comes to guys only him."

"All the more reason to book you on the next flight. Now go find something sexy while I book your flight," she ordered pushing her into the bedroom.

The butterflies in Haley stomach were getting stronger as she was getting closer to the airport.

"God, would you relax girl," Brooke spoke as she pulled into the drop off zone.

"I'm just nervous. I have never surprised a guy like this," she spoke fidgeting with her rings.

"Well I have a feeling Nathan won't be complaining," she smirked at her.

"On that note I'm leaving," she spoke getting out of the car.

"Have a great weekend," Brooke shouted after her.

Once Haley was on the plane she was able to sit back and relax. She had some much needed sleep and done a few things for school.

When landed, she turned her phone back on seeing that she had a few missed calls from Nathan.

"Hales is everything okay?," he asked answering his phone.

"Sorry I was with Brooke catching up and she wouldn't let me answer," she explained to him hoping he would buy it.

"Well I'm just checking in after the game as promised."

"Thanks, sorry I didn't get watching the game. Actually I need to go shower. Do you mind if I call you back?" She asked him.

"Okay."

Haley finally made her way to the hotel Nathan was staying at. She quickly followed the huge group of basketball guys. Hoping she could find Nathan's room.

"Yo Scott! You coming out with us," one guys shouted throw his door.

"Not tonight man," he spoke opening the door.

Haley made sure to stay out of view. Before going to knock on his door once the guys were once.

"Guys I told you I wasn't coming out tonight," he groaned as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" She spoke standing nervously in front of him.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" He asked in shocked.

"I realised I needed to be here. Is that okay?" She questioned shifting her weight for foot to foot.

"Okay, it's definitely okay," he replied pulling her inside putting the do not disturb sign on the door.

 **Here is the next chapter and please review**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch9

"I can't believe you're here," he spoke looking down at her.

"Well it felt like the right time to be here," she spoke meeting his gaze

"Thank you," he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was soft but had a lot of passion pour out between them.

"Okay," she smiled against his lips as she broke apart from him.

Nathan embraced her in a tight hug. It made him feel like they were they couple they were in college for a second.

"Do you mind if I change?" Haley questioned.

"No problem," he spoke letting her go.

She got some clothes out of a suitcase before heading into the bathroom. Nathan sat on the end of the bed waiting for her to return.

"Those aren't the clothes you took in there to put in," he smirked at her.

"I know! These are much more comfy," she explained walking over to stand between his legs.

"Well I definitely think you look a lot sexier in my clothes," he spoke grabbing her hips.

"I thought you would."

"Mmmm you're going to be the death on me Haley James," he spoke rubbing this thumbs on the soft skin of her waist.

"Nate," she groaned softly

"Yeah?"

"Make Love to me," she spoke bearly above a whisper

"Are you sure?" He asked staring at her.

"Alone with a sexy basketball player star in a private hotel room. I'm definitely sure." She whispered to him.

"Good," spoke pulling her onto the bed.

"Mmm looks like I made the right decision coming here this weekend," she smiling up at him.

"Okay," he smirked at her once again.

Nathan slowly hovered over her and pushed the t shirt she was wearing just above her ribs.

"Your skin is perfect," he spoke, leaving open mouthed kisses all over her.

"Nate you know I hate being teased," she spoke as he pulled her pj pants down.

"Should have thought about that when you put my clothes on."

"That's not fair," she groaned as his fingers rubbed against her damp panties, pressing against her clit.

"You said you want it Hales," he spoke sucking at her neck.

"Two can play that game."

"Fuck!" He growled as her small hand made its way into his boxers.

"Hales,I'm going to be done before we even start," he felt himself go hard.

"Paybacks a bitch," she smirked.

"Seriously Hales, you need to stop," he spoke pulling away from her.

"What the hell?" She asked confused.

"I got excited too fast," he confessed shyly.

Haley then started to laugh. Knowing that Nathan felt like a horny teenaged boy.

"It's not funny," he snapped at her.

"Actually it really funny," she spoke doubling over in laughter.

At that point Nathan jumped on top of her. He started tickling her till she couldn't speak.

"Nate stop!" She tried to speak and kicked him away from her.

"Only if you say I'm the best sex you ever had," he spoke tickling her.

"Fine you're the best sex I ever had and will ever have," she spoke smiling at him.

"Thanks," he spoke as he stopped tickling her.

By this point he had managed to removed all her clothes.

"Well until tomorrow and you could," she teased at him.

"Shut up! It was your fault," he snapped

"How?"

"You're too sexy and smell amazing. Got me way too excited," he explained a little embarrassed

"Don't worry! I'm kind of glad it happened. Takes the pressure off me," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"You're just so full of funny tonight," he spoke pulling her in close to him.

 **There is the next chapter. EVERYONE that is reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch10

"Mom I really need to go if I want to get out of school before it's dark," Haley spoke to her mom.

"Okay bye Haley bob,"

Haley was so wrapped up in her marking. She didn't hear anyone come into her classroom.

"If I had a teacher as sexy as you I would have done, so much better at school," he spoke softly.

"Nathan you scared the hell out of me," she spoke holding her chest.

"Aww I'm sorry," he spoke walking over to her.

"It's okay. I thought you wouldn't be home till tomorrow?" She spoke with a questionable look.

"Well I may have told a little white lie. How else could I surprise you?" he spoke wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood up.

"You know I hate surprises. I don't think I can complain about this one," she smiled up at him.

"Okay," he smirked leaning in to kiss her.

"We can't kiss here," she whispered pushing him away

"Why?" He asked confused

"Students could see us," she explained to him.

"Let me take you home so I can make up for lost time?" He whispered in her.

"You're just saying that cause you didn't do so well when I came to visit," she spoke teasing him.

"I wasn't the one to tell you to put on my clothes. Make me not be able to perform properly," he spoke defending himself.

"You still thought I was sexy though," she spoke as they were nearly about to kiss again.

"Miss James, I will need you to cover my class tomorrow please?" Coach Durham spoke coming into her room

"Oh ok," she replied a little startled

"Sorry I didn't realise you had someone with you," he spoke looking between the couple.

"It's fine, you know Nathan," she commented to him.

"Well I don't mind coming in to help," Nathan suggested to him.

"Actually that would be great Nathan. Don't worry your secret safe with me" he spoke smiling at the nervous couple.

"Okay. On that note I'm going to get going and let you get some work done. See you tomorrow coach," he commented to her

Haley tried to settle back into her work. All she could think about was being with him.

"Hey Hales, I didn't think I would hear from you this soon," he spoke to her.

"Yeah I couldn't focus much, after whitey seeing us together" she confessed to him.

"It will be fine. He won't tell anyone on us," he spoke reassuring her.

"Yeah I'm just on edge cause it could have been a student,"

"So want me to come over?" He asked changing subject.

"See you in 10 minutes " she spoke before getting into her car.

When she arrived home Nathan was sitting in his car waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke leaning in for a kiss.

"Hey, let go inside before we end up giving the neighbours a show," she spoke dragging him in.

"How was your trip? I watched your games with the gang and you did great," she commented to him.

"Thanks it was good. I definitely missed being here with my girl," he replied looking at her.

"Are you trying to butter me up ?" She flirted wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maybe? Is it working?" He spoke grabbing her hips.

"Could be," she smirked softly.

"Good you're going to be the death of me Haley James."

"Well I think you have a whole weekend to make up for," she spoke flirting with him.

"Oh I have no problem with that," he spoke taking her into the bedroom.

In no time at all Nathan had himself and her underdressed. Straight under the covers.

"That's more like it" She groaned softly as Nathan entered her.

"You're telling me," he spoke as he massaged each of her breasts with his hands.

"Mmm," Haley loved the feel of his rough hands all over her soft skin.

"Sex is definitely better with you," he whispered in her ear before sucking on her neck.

"Yeah," she groaned as she felt her climax starting to hit.

"Just relax Hales," he spoke speeding up his movements letting work through it.

"Fuck Nate. I really needed that," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Yeah I needed to make up for my last mishap," he commented to her.

"Well you definitely did," she spoke pulling him down for a long passionate kiss.

Their sweat covered bodies pressed together as their make out session continued to become more intense.

"Ready for round two in the shower?" She asked smirking at him.

"Anything for you Hales," he whispered feeling himself getting hard again.

"Come on then. I think this is going to be the evening I have been wanting and needed after all," she spoke as they made their way to the shower for a little more fun

 **There is another chapter. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch11

"You need to get off me?" Haley spoke to Nathan

"Why?" He asked looking down at her with a questionable look

"We both have to be in school in an hour," she replied pushing him off.

"Come on hales! That's plenty of time for morning sex," he groaned leaning down again to suck on her neck.

"No! I don't need you marking me today," she spoke pushing him off and running to the bathroom.

Nathan tried going after her but she had already locked the door.

"You're going to pay for that later," he shouted as she got in the shower.

While Nathan showered and dressed. Haley made them breakfast and packed lunch for school.

"So are we going on the same car?" He asked her.

"I think it's better if we take separate cars to school," she replied.

"Fine!" He groaned grabbing his lunch.

"And Nathan, no funny business in front of my students?" She spoke, warning him.

"I'll be on my best behaviour," he spoke leaning in to kiss her before they left for school.

Haley had a busy morning of classes while Nathan helped out a little in the gym office. He was doing his best to keep a low profile from students.

It wasn't long till lunch time came around and Haley went to meet him.

"Hey you ready for lunch?" She asked him.

"Sure, want to go to the quad? He suggested to her.

"I was thinking we could hide out here. More quiet,"

"No problem Miss James. I'll give you too lovebirds some space. Nathan I'll call you tomorrow to see how you got on," whitey spoke as he left the couple.

"We don't need to hide out you know. I want people to know we are a couple. We have been together a month," he spoke sitting down.

"I'm not ashamed if that's what you're thinking. I just like to keep school and home life separate," she explained to him.

"Well should have thought about that before you wore those sexy gym clothes," he flirted noticing her change in outfits.

"Seriously Nathan any flirting in front of the students and this relationship will be over in no time," she warned in her teacher voice.

"Okay I will be good," he spoke coming and giving her a kiss.

They sat together talking about their mornings and eat their lunch together. Before their class together was about to start.

"Okay everyone this is Mr Scott. He is covering with me today for coach Durham," Haley spoke to the students.

"We know who he is Miss," Quinton commented her.

"No need to be smart. So if you could all listen to coach Scott."

"Thank you Miss James. So I'm going to make this easy Me and Miss James with this half of the class verses the rest of you in a game of dodgeball," he explained to everyone.

Haley was a little surprised he put her in his team. She didn't want to draw attention to it, so she gave him a soft smile instead.

The game seemed to be going well. Although Nathan and Haley seemed to be losing against the other team.

"Okay let's get Miss James," one of the guys spoke to Quinton.

They each had one of the balls.

"One,two,three go!" Quinton shouted they fired the balls directly at her.

One hit her in the lower legs and the other right in the waist, making her fall to the ground.

"Miss James, are you okay?" Nathan spoke rushing over to her.

"Aww Miss James you looked good laying on the ground," one of the guys spoke as Nathan helped her up.

"I'm okay," she spoke bending down to tie her shoe lace.

"Nice ass Miss," one of the guys spoke as Haley went red in the face.

Nathan could feel himself getting angry and lifted the balls. Throwing one at each of the two guys.

"You're out," he snapped at them.

"Oh me thinks Coach Scott has the hots for Miss James," Quinton smirked as he went to sit down.

"That's enough Quinton, unless you want to spend your afternoon in my classroom,"  
She warned him.

"If it's just us I would be more than happy to," he joked getting Nathan more frustrated.

"Principal's office," Haley spoke as she dismissed the rest of the class to get changed.

"Haley you can't let him talk to you like that," Nathan commented to her.

"Don't worry I have it under control," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so," he replied knowing she could fight her own battles.

"I'll see you at mine after school," he spoke before heading off to the locker room.

Haley made her way to the office slowly. So she could sorted out the drama with Quinton before rumours started flying all around the school about her and Nathan.

 **There is another chapter. Please review and let me know what you think please**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch12

Once Haley sorted everything at the principal office she went back to her classroom to get everything before leaving school.

As she was driving she called Nathan "Hi Nate, I am going to visit Brooke before coming over."

"Okay, how did everything go?" He questioned making sure everything was okay.

"Yeah okay. The guys got lunch time detention for a month," she explained to him

"Good, you're okay?" He asked worrying about her.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Do you need to go get checked out?" He asked her.

"No I'm fine. Honestly Nathan I was only hit with a ball. It's nothing serious," she spoke reassuring him.

"Well I guess I will see you later then," he spoke as he ended the call.

Haley parked outside Brooke's house before slowly making her way in.

"Brooke," she called out.

"In the kitchen tutor girl," she shouted back to her.

Haley made her way into the kitchen to see Brooke.

"Hi tutor girl, how was work?" She asked her

"Tiring but I had Nathan help me cover one of the classes," she explained with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure that was fun for you,'. Brooke smirked at her.

"Not really I was on edge the whole time thinking the students would find out about us," she confessed nervously fiddling with her ring.

"Is it really that bad if they do find out?" Brooke asked her

"You know me. I like to keep things private," she spoke softly

"Yeah but it's not like Nathan is working at the school. So you don't have anything to hide," she explained to her.

"I guess you're right," she replied with a soft smile.

"I'm always right," Brooke spoke hugging.

"Ouch!" Haley groaned.

"What's up with you? Doing bad things with Nathan?" Smirked at her.

"No I got hit with a ball in the gym class I was covering today," she spoke holding her stomach.

"Let me see," Brooke spoke pulling up Haley's top.

"It's not that bad honestly," Haley spoke pulling away from her.

"Haley it's all black and bruised. I'm taking you to the hospital," Brooke demanded.

"No I don't need to go,"

"You do. Now go get in my car," she spoke following her to the car.

"Brooke what are you doing?" She asked seeing her on her phone.

"Texting Nathan so he can meet us there," she spoke before to the hospital.

"You shouldn't have been that. I don't need him worrying about me," she huffed.

"Shut up! You know he would want to be there for you," Brooke commented to her

"Whatever!," she spoke glaring at her.

Once they were at the hospital, Nathan was already there waiting for them.

"I told you that you should have came here earlier," he spoke helping her.

"You are all overreacting. I'm going to be fine," she explained to them.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked

"Yeah my girlfriend got hit hard with a dodgeball earlier and has a lot of bruises on stomach. I would like her checked out please," he explained to her.

"Okay I will take it from here. I will call you to come back in when the doctor is ready to see her," the nurse replied to him.

"Thanks," Haley spoke softly to him.

"Okay," he smirked softly at her before she walked away with the nurse.

 **Hope you all like this chapter and please review**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch13

"Mr Scott," the nurse called out. Both he and Brooke stood up.

"Yes," he asked concerned about Haley

"If you come with me you can see Miss James," she explained.

He looked over a at Brooke " go on. I'll go get her some clean clothes."

"Thanks for making her come here."

"Well, Haley, it doesn't appear to be anything serious. There are a lot of bruises, so I would like to keep you in overnight though."

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan asked coming in.

"You must be the boyfriend. Yes it is as we want to make sure that everything is okay," he explained to him.

"Nathan, it's fine. I don't mind staying one night," she reassured him.

"I'll be back in the morning to check on you miss James," the doctor spoke before leaving.

"You were the one who wanted me. He led out and now you don't want me staying in," she joked.

"I just don't like seeing you in pain," he spoke coming over to her.

"It looks way worse than it feels. At least here I will get a good night sleep and won't have to listen to you snooze," she flirted with him.

"Guess again. I'm staying in this chair all night," he replied getting comfy.

"I need you to get me a change of clothes actually."

"Brooke's already on it," he replied to her.

"Great now I will have the most inappropriate clothes."

"If that happens you can wear the gym gear in my car." he spoke to her.

"Thanks" She said.

Nathan smirked "No worries, besides, you look sexy when you wear my clothes."

"Slow down mister, I'm not doing it in a hospital." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Nathan laughed softly and kissed her cheek.

"Stop it," she spoke pushing him away.

"Mmm I love it when you get all annoyed," he smirked at her.

"Sit there and shut up."

"No problem Hales," he smirked using the nick name he had for her

Haley knew that it was going to be a long night of flirting and he would most likely end up lying in bed beside her.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch14

Haley had been home from the hospital for a few days and had been advised by the doctor to have off from another week of work, as the bruising caused a lot of pain to her lower back when she fell down.

"Let me do that," Nathan chided as he found Haley in the kitchen.

"Nathan, I'm fine," she spoke trying to remain calm.

"You're still meant to be resting," he pointed out walking over to her.

"Nathan, I'm fine. I'm just making a cup of coffee." Haley insisted.

"Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"Nathan would you stop! I can do it myself," she snapped spilling the milk all over the floor.

"Please go and I'll clean it up," he commented while ignoring her out burst.

"Nathan. I'm serious would you stop," she snapped.

"What's wrong? I'm just trying to help you out," he spoke feeling confused.

"That's my point I feel like you doing everything for me and can do even the simplest of things for myself."

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend," he snapped back at her.

"There is being a good boyfriend and being overprotective. Right now I feel like you aren't giving me room to breathe.

"Fine you want room to breathe? I'll go," he shouted.

"Nate don't be like that. I'm just telling how I feel," she spoke while shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Haley I can't help it. I'm doing my best to help you. Then you blow up at me."

"You're still being a bit overprotective and it frustrates me," she commented to him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"I thinks it's maybe best if we try a break for us," she spoke not making eye contact with him.

"Unbelievable!" He groaned storming out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Haley was left standing there frozen thinking she had lost him all over again.

Nathan decided to drive to the river court that where he did his better thinking and getting rid of any stress.

"Hello,"

"Brooke, I need you to come over," Haley cried down the phone.

"Haley, what happened? What's wrong?" She asked worried

"Can you just get here please?" She asked sobbing

"Okay, I'm on my way," she spoke hanging up and making her way there.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and please review**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch15

Haley! Where are you?"

"Haley," she spoke again walking into the kitchen.

Haley was stood in the same place she was when Nathan stormed out. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Haley, what's going on?" Brooke asked all confused.

"He left," she answered nearly above a whisper.

"What! Why?" She questioned, still confused.

"We had a big fight," Haley spoke starting to wipe away the tears.

"About what?" She asked starting to get Haley to talk.

"Him being overprotective," she said.

"Haley I'm sure he was just taking care of you," she spoke trying to reason with her.

"That's what he said. I think we just need to take a break," she confessed to her.

"Are you sure you want to go down this road again?"

"I just think I need to figure if this is what I really want. I only got back with him for sex in the first place,"

"Now you don't want your heart telling your head that you want more than that," Brooke commented to her.

"Yes!" She replied looking at her.

"Okay! Well taking a little time for yourself isn't a bad idea. Maybe snapping at him wasn't the best way to go about it," she explained to her.

"Yeah! I think that since I told him to leave. We both need some time to cool off," she spoke fooling herself.

"Okay sounds good," Brooke spike hugging her gently.

"What's with the sad face?" Lydia commented to Nathan.

"Well since you won't probably hear it from Haley. We had a fight and I left," he explained to her.

"Let me guess she shouted out you for caring too much?"

"Yeah! I wasn't very pleasant either."

"Okay so from where I'm standing you both are falling for each other harder and don't want to admit it," Lydia explained to him.

"So you think I should let her cool off?" He asked her

"If I know my Haley bob, that's the best way," Lydia explained to him.

"Thanks. I'll give her tonight to cool off and talk to her at work tomorrow," he replied before leaving the café

 **Hope you're still enjoying this story and please review**.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch16

The next two days Haley did her very best to avoid seeing Nathan at work. She came in super early and stayed in her classroom for lunch time.

Nathan too was struggling with his desire for Haley. He had never taken as many cold showers as he had in the last two days.

"Mmm... you're so strong," he heard her breathy whisper in his ear and he could see her naked form on top of him.

"You're sexy Hales," he groaned loudly and rolled over.

But he jolted wide awake when he was met with the cold side of the bed.

"Fucking sex dreams," he groaned throwing the duvet off and going to the bathroom, for another cold shower.

Meanwhile, Haley stepped out of her shower and walked over to the sink and noticed Nathan's tooth brush and gently sighed before brushing her own teeth.

Once she was dressed for the school day she looked around her room for heels. After pulling them out from under her bed. A toy bracelet round out caught to the heel of her shoe.

"God, I don't need you testing me today," as she slipped on her shoes before lifting up the bracelet.

After grabbing her morning coffee Haley made her way into work. As she pulled into the car park she noticed Nathan's car was already there. Her heart started beating that little bit faster.

"Miss James," a member of staff spoke as she walked in.

"Yes?" She answered nicely.

"Would you mind dropping this into coach Scott's office on the way to your room please?" She spoke handing her the information.

"Um Okay," she reluctantly replied taking the paper from her.

"Seriously God," she groaned before taking a deep breath and walking toward the gym.

Nathan had just finished up morning practice. When he was shooting around and toward the gym doors open.

"Fuck she looks hot today," he thought to himself as dropped the ball watching her.

"God he looks good when he works out," she thought walking over to him.

"What brings you here?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"The office staff asked me to pass these on to you," she spoke handing over the information.

"Thanks and nice bracelet by the way," he replied taking the papers and noticing the bracelet.

"You're welcome," she spoke not drawing attention about the bracelet before walking away.

"Hales, do you think we could meet up at lunch?" he asked nervously

"Mmm I don't think that's the best idea yet," she confessed not making eye contact.

"Look I understand you still want your space. I miss you and just want to have lunch with you," he explained to her.

"See you in your office at 1," she spoke playing with the bracelet.

"Thanks Hales," he spoke as he watched he walk away.

The whole morning Haley kept herself busy with classes and trying her best to not overthink seeing Nathan at lunch.

Nathan on the other hand couldn't help but be excited about it.

"What has you so happy?" Lucas questioned to him.

"Haley agreed to have lunch with me," he replied confidently.

"Well, I'm just warning you little brother. Don't get too cocky or overprotective."

"I know," he replied softly.

"Go freshen up, it's nearly lunch," he suggested as he finished clearing things away.

Once Haley finished her last class before lunch, she sat down at her desk refreshing her makeup and waited a few minutes before walking to the gym.

She thought waiting a few minutes would help calm her down but It only made her feel more nervous. She also knew that if she waited those few extra minutes, there wouldn't be anyone hanging around Nathan's office.

"Hi," she spoke nervously as she approached his office door.

"Hi, thanks for coming," he spoke softly.

"I said I would," she replied hoovering at the door

"Well, I appreciate it. Come in, it's just us. Lucas left already, so we could have some time alone," he explained to her.

"Okay," she spoke playing with her bracelet.

"How is your stomach now?"

"Good. I don't think I will be helping you out with any more classes any time soon," she joked breaking the awkwardness between them.

"I'm glad you're doing better. Would you like half my sandwich?," he asked noticing she didn't have much.

"Umm it's okay," she spoke holding her water bottle.

"Please," he spoke giving her the big half.

"Thanks," she spoke nervously as their hands touched.

"You're welcome. By the way you look really nice today," he spoke softly.

"Nate, I know you want us back to the way things were. I'm just not ready for that yet. I'm sorry for how I spoke to you when we were last together," she spoke looking directly at him.

"Thank you and I understand. I just want you to know I'm not giving up on us," he spoke moving closer to her.

"Nate please," she whispered as she felt his breath on her face.

He ignored her and seconds later attacked her lips. They moulded into each other like they had never been apart.

"Mmm," a soft groan escaped her lips as her licked his tongue along her bottom lip looking to get in.

She willing opened her mouth granting him access. The battled against each other's tongue until Nathan pulled her flush against him.

"Nate, I'm sorry I can't do this," she spoke like reality had slapped her in the face. She pushed him away and ran out as fast as her legs would carry her.

Leaving Nathan standing there hurt and even more confused.

 **Hope you all like this chapter and review please**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch17

"So how did it go?" Lucas asked after practice.

"I'm not really sure," Nathan spoke continuing to shoot around.

"Hold up, what do you mean you're not sure?" he asked after taking the ball.

"Well it was all going fine. Then I kissed her and it was great. The next thing I know she is pushing me away and running out of the office."

"Geez Nate, I told you not to get cocky with her," he spoke throwing the ball at him.

"I couldn't help it. She was just looking and smelling amazing," he answered shyly.

"Go talk to her and sort things out before she shuts you out for good," Lucas advised.

"Honestly,Brooke it was awful," Haley spoke down the phone.

"How awful?" She questioned to her.

"We were just talking, he got closer and the next thing I know we were kissing," she spoke softly.

"How was the kiss?"

"Is that really important right now," she spoke getting a little annoyed.

"Yes!" She screamed down the phone at her.

"Fine it was mind blowing and makes me miss him a lot," she confessed to her.

"You say you're just in it for the sex. Doesn't sound that way to me," she replied to her.

"Urge I honestly don't know anymore Brooke. I just know I feel like a different person when I'm around him," she explained to her.

"In that case you have a lot of thinking to do," she commented.

"Look Brooke, I have to go there is someone banging on the door," she spoke hanging up.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you cause enough trouble today," she spoke a little sharply at him.

"I came to say sorry and I brought dinner. So can I come in?" He asked nervously.

"That depends," she spoke biting her lip.

"On what?" He asked her softly making eye contact

"What food did you bring?" She asked looking down at the bag.

"Food of the gods. So can I come in?" He smiled at her.

"Okay," she smirked back at him.

After letting him in, he followed her into the kitchen.

"So do you want to sit at the table?" He asked her.

"No lets go into the living room," she suggested to him.

He carried in the food as she brought the folks and some glades.

"No plates?" He asked.

"I think we can eat out of the containers. Just don't make a mess or you're cleaning it up," she warned to him with a smile.

"Okay miss," he smiled back at her.

They were comfortable talking about family and friends. Trying to avoid talking about work.

"I'm going to get more wine," Haley spoke getting up heading to the kitchen.

Nathan knew she wasn't herself. So he decided to follow her. He watched her taking a minute to relax.

"Haley please talk to me. I know I scared you with the kiss. I don't know how else to show you how much I love you," he explained to her.

"I know that Nathan and I love you. I know I'm putting you through hell and you're taking it. I'm just scared and I don't know how to feel. I still need space and that kiss confused me even more," she confessed to him.

"What are you confused about? We love each other. That should be enough," he spoke softly watching her.

"The long distance relationship scares me so much," she spoke starting to cry.

He walked over to her taking her in his arms and wiped away her tears.

"Haley, I don't have to go back to the team. I'm happy working at the school," he spoke looking down at her.

"I can't watch you lose your dream cause of me," she spoke barely above a whisper.

"Lose her? She is right here and I'm never letting go of her, okay?" He spoke looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" She questioned nervously

"Yeah, I lost you once I won't put either of us through that again," he spoke looking at her.

Without warning Haley jumped into his arms attacking his lips with her own.

"So what does this mean?" He asked between kisses

"I want you in my life," she replied looking at him.

"Okay," he spoke wiping away her tears.

 **Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch18

Haley woke up feeling a tight pair of arms pulling her in close.

"Mmm you smell beautiful," he spoke sucking on her ear lobe.

"How? I'm all sweaty," she spoke snuggling away from him.

"Yeah but you're sweaty from make up sex, which was amazing by the way," he spoke kissing her neck.

"Nate you're embarrassing me," she spoke feeling herself blush.

"I know! You know the one thing that's better than make up sex?" He questioned softly.

"Breakfast in bed," she replied smirking.

"Morning sex," he groaned pinning her down under him.

"Yeah but I'm all sweaty and probably look awful," she spoke looking up at him.

"You look beautiful," he spoke putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, did you mean what you said last night?" She asked nervously

"Every word," as he slowly entered her again.

"Okay,"

"It's definitely okay," he replied as he thrusted into her softly.

"Mmm- I forgot how exhausting dating you was," Haley joked after getting her breathe back.

"You and I both know I only ever get this exhausted with you," he spoke playing with her hardened nipples.

"Okay," she smirked leaning in to kiss him as it turn soft but passionate.

"Want to get up?" He asked her

"Yeah I need to shower. Before you say anything I mean alone," she spoke getting up pulling the sheet round her.

"Fine! You don't need to cover up. I know what your perfect body looks like," he commented pulling the sheet from her.

"Well I could say the same about you," she spoke running to the bathroom.

While Haley was getting washed and ready Nathan made the dreaded phone call to let bobby know he wouldn't be back to the team.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked when she came back into the room

"yeah just finished talking to Bobby," he explained to her.

"How did he take it?" She asked nervously

"Pretty well actually," he replied to her.

"So what happens now?" Haley asked coming over to him.

"Well I need to ask Whitey if I can have work on a more permanent basis now," he explained to her.

"Thank you for doing this for me,".

"I'm doing this for us,"

"So how about we go to Karen's for breakfast?" She asked him.

"I thought we planned to stay in bed," he whispered pulling her down

"Nathan! No now go and get dressed," she preferred to him.

Since it was a nice morning they decided to walk down to the cafe. They made the short walk hand in hand, stealing a few kisses on the way.

"Yeah, it's nice to relax and not worry about who is looking at us," Nathan spoke squeezing her hand gently

"I know what you mean," Haley spoke smiling up at him.

They walked into the semi busy cafe taking one of the booths off to the side. Nathan had half expected Haley to sit across from him. So he was surprised when she sat down beside him.

"This is nice," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, so are we going the usual? She questioned to him.

"I think so," he spoke before stealing another kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Mmm your lips just looked so lip able," he spoke tickling her.

"Nate, stop you know I hate being tickled," she nearly screamed.

"You're no fun," he huffed stopping and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"We're in public and I promise to make it up to you later," she smirked.

"I'm holding you to later," she leaning for a more passion kiss.

"Here is your chocolate chip pancakes and fries with hot chocolate for two," the waitress spoke breaking them apart.

"Thanks," Haley spoke breathless after breaking apart from Nathan.

"Miss James, coach Scott! Wow you two make a cute couple," the girl spoke excited.

"Thanks Becky," Nathan spoke softly.

"Well enjoy your breakfast," she spoke before walking away.

"I knew coming here was a bad choice," Haley spoke playing with her food.

"Hey, who cares if the students see us. They all know I'm in love with you. So don't worry if they see us being a couple," he spoke reassuring her.

"How come you always know the right things to say," she stated to him.

"I glad I'm going for something," he smiled at her.

"You're good at a lot of things I enjoy," she smirked before they continued to eat their breakfast together. Sharing some cuddles and kisses in between.

 **Please review and let me know what you think**.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch19

Nathan and Haley had spent the whole weekend together just being a normal everyday couple.

"You ready for this?" He asked as they drove into the parking lot

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied smiling at him.

Nathan got out of the car and ran round to open her door for her. Helping her out he took her bag as they walked into school hand in hand.

"Morning Miss James, Coach Scott," one of the students smile at them.

"Morning," Nathan spoked back to her.

"Nate I don't like all this attention on me," she spoke once they reached the safety of her classroom.

"Relax; they are just excited for us. I promise it will be okay," he reassured her with a sweet kiss.

"Mmm thanks,"

He always knew the right thing to do to calm her nerves.

"Go see whitey before classes start and I'll kiss you at lunch," she smirked at him.

"Okay," he replied smirking back before leaving her classroom.

Just as he left Haley noticed he dropped his wallet. She would have to wait till after first lesson before she could return it to him.

"Coach Whitey," Nathan spoke gently knocking on the office door.

"Yes Nathan, come in. What can I do for you?

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He spoke nervously.

"Well sure come help out with this lesson and we can talk," he spoke as they walked to the gym.

Haley first lesson seemed to go fairly well and everyone seemed to be focused on the lesson, which made her feel more relaxed.

"Miss James," Jane spoke before leaving.

"Yes," she spoke softly.

"You and Coach Scott make a really cute couple. I promise I won't spread any rumours," she spoke leaving Haley a little shocked.

"So what's this you want to ask me?" Whitey asked when they were back in the office.

"I was hoping maybe you would be okay with me helping you out more long term," he commented to him.

"What do you mean?"

Haley started to make her way to whitey's office.

"Well I'm not going back to basketball. I want to start a new life with Haley."

"You must really love him," Haley heard as she was getting closer to the office door.

"Yeah I'm falling hard for her. I think I want to marry her," he confessed making Haley stop in her tracks.

 **Here is another chapter and if your reading please review**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch20

Nathan got home just after basketball and walked into the house "Hales," he called out.

"I'm the kitchen Nate,"

He walked into the kitchen to find her preparing dinner.

"What you making?" He asked coming over to her.

"Just some chicken and salad," she replied to him.

"Oh nice! So I missed you at lunch," he spoke kissing her neck.

"Mmm yeah! I got a little busy," she spoke softly.

"Everything okay?" He asked a little worried about her.

"Yeah, i left your wallet on the table. I found it in my classroom the morning," she explained to him

"Great! I was wondering what happened to it. Are you sure everyone is okay?" He asked again.

She knew that she was going to have to say something now. After all he did know her so well.

"After my first class I came to give you back your wallet and I heard you talking with Whitey," she spoke finally looking at him.

"Okay and what did I say that has you all over the place?" He asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"About wanting to get married," she replied avoiding his eye contact.

"Well I do want to marry you," he replied lifting her head to look at him.

"I know you do Nate. I want to marry you too," she spoke smiling softly

"I feel a bit coming on," he spoke looking down at her.

She laughed a little, "I just don't want to rush in and I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me."

"Haley this is my choice and I wouldn't be. We already agreed to be together and whitey is giving me a full time job with him. So this is just me taking the next step in our relationship," he explained taking her hands in his.

"Are you serious about the job?" she questioned to him.

"Yes! I will officially be a Tree Hill Staff member in the morning. So no we aren't rushing things at all."

"God! You always says the right things to me Nathan Scott," she smiled at him.

"I'm not done yet," he spoke as he got down on one knee.

"Nate!" She whispered in a soft voice.

"Haley! I know we don't have it all figured it and we still have a long way to go. I'm done messing around with you and I don't have a ring just yet. Haley, I'm so in love with you and always will be. So will you please do me the honour of taking the next step with me?" He asked a little nervous.

"Okay," she smirked smiling down at her.

"I'm going to to need more than that this time babe."

"Yes! Always and forever, yes!" She replied pulling him up and in for one hell of a kiss.

"I promise I will get you a ring. Thank you for saying yes," he whispered against her lips.

"Thank you for being worth it. Let's head up stairs, I'm not so hungry for food right now," she smirked biting her lip.

"I like the way you think Haley James soon to be Scott," he spoke scooping her up over her shoulder and running to their room.

"Okay," she squealed as he ran with her. Leaving the dinner to be forgotten about

 **Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch21

Nathan and Haley had been engaged now for just over a week. They decided to keep it to themselves as Nathan still haven't got a ring yet for Haley.

"Hey Brooke," Haley spoke as she put her friend on loud speaker.

"Hey, so I was thinking it was about time you and Nathan came out with us to tric," she spoke excited

"Define us?" Haley asked nervously.

"Just all the usual crowd. Come on it will be fun," Brooke spoke trying to convince her.

"I'm not so sure Brooke. I kind of just wanted a night of trash tv," Haley spoke softly.

"Don't be a party pooper and you can have sex with boy toy at any time of the day," she spoke knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Shut up! It's so not like that," Haley tried to defend.

"Oh it so is. So you guys are coming tonight then?"

"We'll be there," Nathan suddenly spike from behind Haley.

"Great, see you in a while," Brooke spoke before hanging up.

"Why did you agree? You knew I wanted a night just us," she spoke looking up at him.

"I think it's time we told are friends the great news." He spoke looking back at her.

"Fine!" She groaned annoyed.

"I promise you will have a great night," he spoke kissing her forehead.

"That kiss isn't going to cut it," she flirted with him.

He soon leaned in to capture her kiss. It wasn't long before he lifted her onto the kitchen counter and stood behind her legs as he kissed down her neck.

Haley stood in the bathroom later that evening getting ready to go out with her friends and Nathan.

"Nate! I'm going to kill you," she shouted getting his attention.

"What did I do?" He questioned looking into the bathroom

"This!," she exclaimed pointing to the huge hickey on her neck.

"You weren't complaining earlier when you wanted more," he spoke smirking at her.

"You're not funny! Now Brooke is going to tease me even more and I didn't even want to go in the first place," she argued coming into the bedroom pushing him out of the way.

"Aww I'm sorry for marking you. Please don't let it spoil your night," he spoke slowly moving closer to her.

"Okay, you better behave in front of everyone then," she spoke getting clothes to wear.

"Don't be wearing that sexy little dress or I won't be able to keep my hands off you," he spoke before leaving her to finish getting ready.

After a little while of waiting Haley was finally ready to go.

"You look nice. I think you're missing something," he commented to her.

"What am. I missing?" She asked looking down at herself.

"This!" He spoke opening a little black box.

Haley stood there speechless looking at the diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Hales?" Nathan asked her softly.

"Okay," she spoke groaning at him. As he gently placed the ring on her ring.

"I think this going to be a good night after all," she spoke smiling at him.

"Definitely," He spoke before leading her out to the waiting cab.

 **So I haven't updated in so long because I felt people won't really enjoying my stories in wanting to read or review them. If you are reading please review**.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch22

Nice to see you two finally show up," Brooke spoke getting up from her seat.

"Sorry Brooke,"'Haley spoke looking over at her.

"Yeah the cab was later than they said they would be," Nathan explained to them.

" I knew we all should have just came together," she huffed.

"Hey pretty girl. Don't worry about it, they are here now. Come on Nate let's get these ladies some drinks," He spoke pulling Nathan toward the bar.

"Let's dance," Peyton suggested pulling the girls toward the dance floor.

"You seem very happy with yourself," Lucas spoke as they stood by the bar.

"Yeah I asked Haley to be my wife," he replied trying to not draw too much attention to himself.

"Well I'm guessing that's the reason why you were late then," he commented lifting the drinks off the counter.

"Partly. Just wait till Brooke finds out and goes crazy," Nathan spoke watching Haley.

"Yeah I'm surprised she hasn't noticed the ring yet," he spoke as they went back to there seats.

After dance away to a few songs and trying to do her best hiding her ring. Haley made her way back over to Nathan.

"You look very sexy dancing up there," he spoke as she took a seat on his lap.

"Well I knew you were watching," she flirted to him.

"Hey I don't need to hear this," Lucas spoke moving away from them a little.

"Is this for me?" Haley lifting a glass of wine and moving to sit beside Nathan.

"Yeah," he replied putting his arm around her.

"Thanks," she spoke taking a sip.

The group of friends all sat together talking and drinking as the club started to get busy as the night went on.

"Dance with me," Haley whispered to him

"Hales you know I can't dance," she replied softly to her.

"Yeah I know. You just need to hold my hips," she commented to him.

"Fine," he gave in as she lead him to the dance floor.

As the music was fast Haley started grinding up against Nathan as she moved to the beat.

"Babe, you're going to turn me on doing that," he spoke in her ear.

"Maybe that's the plan," she flirted to him.

"I thought you wanted me to behave tonight," he commented pulling her in flush to him, like they were the only people in the club.

"God they look like a married couple," Brooke commented while watching them.

"It won't be long before they will be," Lucas spoke softly

"What?" Brooke questioned to him confused

"Nothing," He spoke looking back at the couple.

Brooke watched the couple intensely and finally saw the shining rock on Haley's finger.

"Mmm I think Brooke just figured out are news," Haley spoke bringing Nathan out of his gaze.

"Um what?" He asked confused

"I think Brooke has spotted my ring," she spoke looking over at their friends and back at him.

"Well she can wait a few minutes longer," he spoke pulling her through the crowd to the the storage room.

"Nate what are you doing," Haley asked excited

"I want you now," he spoke leaning in to her.

"We can't fuck in here," she commented to him nervous but excited at the thought.

"Why not? The doors locked and no one is going to come looking us here," he explained while sucking at her neck.

"Fine, make it fast or Brooke will kill both of us," she spoke starring up at him.

"You say the sweetest things to me Haley James," he commented before kissing her lips and unzipping her jeans.

Tonight definitely wasn't what they had planned but it had turned out better in some more other ways. Even if they were expressing their love and passion for each other in an empty storage room of a packed out club.

 **Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer-I own nothing, only my ideas.

Okay can be our always ch23

"You know you are going to have to face Brooke sooner than later," Nathan spoke pulling her close to him.

"Yeah! I like it just being us for a little while," she replied looking over her shoulder at him

"I know, we have forever for it to be just us," he spoke softly

"Okay!" She replied rolling over and leaning up to kiss him.

"I guess a little while longer won't hurt," he spoke pinning her down on the bed and attacking her lips.

Later that morning Haley walked into the living room with her phone going crazy

"Brooke?" He questioned

"Yep!" She replied checking her phone

"Guess it's home to rejoin the world?" She spoke before answering her phone.

"Well nice of you to answer tutor slut" she spoke down the phone.

"Hi Brooke,"

"Don't be all sweet with me. I'm mad you didn't tell me and then kept a low profile the last three days," she spoke going off on one.

"I'm sorry Brooke. We just wanted time to celebrate and tell our family," she spoke softly.

"Okay that's fair but now we need to talk bridesmaid dress and I'm totally designing your dress's," she rambled

"Brooke calm down we just want a low key wedding. Look I'll meet you later and we can talk," Haley spoke hanging up before getting in too deep.

"I guess I can see why you wanted to keep it from her," Nathan spoke seeing just how stressed Haley was just after talking with Brooke.

"You have no idea and that tame to how she is going to be when I see her later," she spoke nervously.

"Look Haley I know you wanted to big day and perfect day. I wouldn't be against us going down to the court house and getting married the afternoon,"

"Are you serious?" She questioned to him.

"Yeah, it would really take the pressure off and we could just have have big reception in a few weeks with all our friends" he explained to her.

"I think it's a great idea," she replied running over to kiss him.

" Go change and then we can head down to the court house," he smirked at her.

In a flash their love was growing even faster than they could both ever imagine.


End file.
